Season 2 - Infected
Production Big Brother Hell 2: Infected is the second season in the online competition series BBHell. The tag is #BBHell2 and the blog was Big Brother Hell 2 Hosts Twists *'Undead Vote' - The evicted houseguests have the sole vote to give someone immunity every week and votes with everyone else at eviction. When the week is up you are done you will finally be removed from the chat and game. *'No Buyback' - Once you are evicted from the game you are evicted for good. *'Vote Package' - A power was introduced and whoever won the undead vote challenge would win a double vote and a vote nullifier that would be forced to be played at the same time by the player. It is good up until Final 7 *'Impulse Decisions' - Happen randomly throughout the season. That this means if that if you win a comp you have the chance that you MUST make your decision right then… You will have exactly 2 minutes to make your decision or you will get automatically nominated. *'Fast Forward-' All comps/decisions are made before hand. Includes making a target list and nominee list. *'House Nominations' - Round 8 every single person nominated two people for eviction. The two people with the most nominations would be nomination for eviction *'Diamond Power of Veto' - Round 8 winning the regular VETO competition would results in it being a Diamond Power of Veto. You would be able to use it like a golden veto but instead you would make the renomination. Houseguests Houseguest Information Voting Chart } |- ! colspan="13" | Voting History |- | align="left" | Junior | Isaiah | No Vote | Jahmel | Jela | Carol | Carol | | Chad Jela | AJ | AJ | Chad | AJ | AJ | | rowspan="2" |''Jury Vote'' |- | align="left" | Austin | Isaiah | | | Sid | Carol | Mateusz | Madi | Madi Junior | Jela | Jela | Carol | | | |- | align="left" | Cody | Isaiah | No Vote | Jahmel | Sid | Carol | Carol | Ricky | Carol Jela | Jela | Jela | Carol | Madi | | | |- | align="left" | AJ | Isaiah | | Jahmel | | David | | | Carol Jela | colspan="2" | | | | | |- | align="left" | Madison | Isaiah | No Vote | | Jela | | Mateusz | | AJ Chad | AJ | Jela | | | colspan="2" | |- | align="left" | Carolanne | Isaiah | No Vote | Austin | | | | Madison | Chad Cody | AJ | AJ | | | colspan="3" |- | align="left" | Chad | | No Vote | Strike | Sid | David | Mateusz | | Madi Junior | Jela | Jela | | colspan="3" | |- | align="left" | Jelaminah | Isaiah | No Vote | Jahmel | | David | Mateusz | Ricky | Austin Cody | colspan="2" | colspan="4" | |- | align="left" | Hadar | Isaiah | No Vote | | Sid | David | Mateusz | Strike | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | Ricky | Isaiah | No Vote | Jahmel | Sid | Carol | Mateusz | | colspan="8" |- | align="left" | Mateusz | Isaiah | | Austin | Jela | | | colspan="9" |- | align="left" | David | Isaiah | No Vote | Austin | Sid | | | colspan="8" | |- | align="left" | Sam | Isaiah | No Vote | Jahmel | Sid | | colspan="10" |- | align="left" | Sid | | No Vote | Jahmel | | | colspan="9" | |- | align="left" | Jahmel | Isaiah | No Vote | | | colspan="11" |- | align="left" | Sadie | Isaiah | | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Isaiah | | | colspan="13" |- | align="left" | Tayvie | | colspan="14" |- | colspan="20" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | colspan="1" | colspan="2" | | | | | |- ! Quit/Removed | | | | | | | | colspan="3" | | | | | |} Game History Round 1 Round 2 Round 3 Round 4 Round 5 - Fast Forward Round 6 Round 7 Round 8 Revote Round 8 - Continued Round 9 Round 10 Round 11 Finale Videos Trivia * Second season to have an 18 person cast * First season that Connor has hosted